Pregnancy perks - You and me against the world Tie-in (ch 88)
by CloakSeeker
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series. After Tris and Tobias make up and had their romantic dinner, Tobias carries his wife up to their bedroom where he shows her just how much she means to him. Smut.


**A/N: Hi initiates. This tie-in was long overdue. Read it after chapter 88 of _You and Me against the World_ and the first tie-in to the chapter _Mood swings_. Contains smut.**

Tobias' POV

I carry my beautiful wife upstairs to our bedroom. We kiss gently and I make sure to lay her down on our bed. I look into her beautiful gray-blue eyes and smile. She smiles back. I lie on top of her, but make sure not to put any weight on her or the baby. I start kissing her softly on the lips, tasting the chocolate. I let my hand travel up and down her side finally resting it on her left boob, squeezing it a little. She lets out a soft moan and arches her back.

"Do you like that?" I ask her smugly.

"Ahem," is all she says.

I kiss her jaw and suck her earlobe, before I pepper her neck and collar with feather-like kisses. I let one hand knead one of her breasts, while my other hand gently rubs her still clothed core. She moans and I bend down and capture her lips. I trace her bottom lip with my tongue and she opens her mouth for me. I push my tongue inside and mate it with hers.

I slowly undress her and let her do the same to me. We take our time, caress each other, kiss and whisper sweet nothings. I lay her back down on the bed, nude and wet, ready for me to take her, but I want to prolong this, she deserves it. She deserves that I worship her, to admire her beautiful body that is carrying our child. I run my palm over her little bump and bend down to place soft kisses all over it. She giggles and I look up.

"You tickled me," she says smiling. I kiss her again and slowly make my way down to where I know she wants and needs me right now. I slide my hands along her sides and lift her legs, placing her feet flat on the bed and spread her open for me. I breathe in her scent and feel myself harden even more. I lick her folds and watch her as she throws her head back and moans loudly. I will never get tired of hearing her pleasure noises that she only makes for me and because of me. I smile and start eating her sweet pussy, lapping and sucking, nibbling an biting her, eliciting more moans and grunts as I build up her pleasure. I hear her mumble something, but she has her hand over her mouth and I couldn't understand her.

"What is it, my love?" I ask her.

"More," she breathes out. I retract my mouth and insert two fingers pumping her good and feel her juices overflowing her core. I lick her and suck her clit while increasing my pace. "More," she pants and I insert a third finger. I know she can take it. I don't want to brag, but I'm not average, so my beautiful and sexy wife is used to be filled completely. I smirk. I pump her faster and harder and soon her walls clench around my fingers and she comes hard shouting my name.

I look up at her and watch as her chest rises and falls while she sucks in much needed air. She is boneless and spent but she never looks more lovely than just right after she comes. I settle next to her and caress her tummy.

"I love you," I tell her before I kiss her lips softly. I don't deepen it, she is still sucking in air.

"I love you, too," she says as soon as she can, a wide smile spreading across her beautiful face.

"You up for round two?" I ask her and she grins widely. "How do you want to do it?" I ask her.

"Take me from behind," she says and blushes a little. She likes that, just as much as me taking her rough against the tile in the bathroom.

I kiss her passionately reaching out for her breasts and kneading one mound. My lips leave hers and travel down along her neck to her collar and I suck at the hollow. She arches her back pressing herself closer to me. I am hard for her and it's almost unbearable, but I will make sure she'll come at least one more time before I allow myself to release.

I let go of her boob and sit up helping her sit as well. She smiles and turns around sticking her butt out to me. I kiss her right butt cheek and she giggles. I position myself behind her and hold my cock in my hand, running it up and down her entrance to moisturize it. I do this a few times and she wiggles her ass in anticipation. Slowly, but steady, I push myself into her core and Tris let's her head fall forward. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of being inside her and stop when I'm fully sheathed. I remain still for just a few seconds before I pull back, almost completely out and then thrust back in. I repeat the motion several times, each time just as slow as the one before, helping us both build up the passion from before. I reach forward and grab her boobs, kneading them, while still rocking in and out of her. Tris moans and growls and when she starts pushing her hips back at me I know she's ready to get going. I lift myself and kneel straight in front of her, holding onto her hips as I increase my pace and slam into her repeatedly. At this point we move swiftly and in unison, working together as a team, making sure that we both get as much out of this as possible. Our moans and groans are mixed and we don't know who is louder, who's moans are longer, who curses wilder, who slams harder, the only thing I know is that I'm reaching a peak I only know exists where she is. I increase my speed one more time and I feel her walls flutter around my pounding cock. I slap her ass and as if on cue she comes loud and hard and pulls me with her over the invisible edge of bliss. She collapses on our bed and I'm lying over her just for a moment until I roll off, not wanting to hurt either her or our baby.

I lay on my back while she's still on her tummy, but as soon as she regains her breath she turns around to look at me, her smile wide and sincere, her cheeks flushed, her lips plum, her eyes sparkling.

"Thank you, I needed that," she says with a chuckle.

"You're welcome, babe," I say and kiss her softly.

"You know, Shauna told me that we'll end up in bed," she says. I know what she means, Zeke told me the same, but I decide to tease her a little.

"Of course, we end up in bed. We end up here every night. It's our bed. Where else would we sleep?" I ask and she rolls her eyes.

"That's not what I meant," she says.

"Oh. What did you mean?" I ask, still pretending.

"You know damn well, what I mean, Tobias," she says and pulls my head closer to her planting a firm kiss on my lips. When she pulls away she looks into my eyes and I see something I've never seen before. I know it's lust, but it's more intensified than any other time. "Up for more?" she asks. It takes a second for her question to reach my brain, but once I understand I grin and nod my head enthusiastically. I guess second trimester starts early.


End file.
